


Pleasure in your embrace

by kaisoodoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, CEO Yixing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoodoodle/pseuds/kaisoodoodle
Summary: CEO Zhang leads a stressful and busy life. He rents a boy toy from the infamous Club kokobop to relieve his stresses but little did he know that living with Baekhyun could be so easy to get used to.





	Pleasure in your embrace

“Chanyeol, I need…assistance. The same as last time and this time I need it for longer,” Yixing whispered into the phone as he swivelled in his office chair to face the window, away from prying eyes. “Yes sir, I will send my best boy over to you ASAP. You know you can trust me,” the man on the other end of the phone snickered. The sleaziness in his voice made Yixing want to expel the contents of his stomach but he managed to contain it. “I hope I can rely on your discretion with this sensitive request,” he said hoping that the pimp would understand the consequences of sharing this information with anyone. There was a long pause before he received an answer, “Of course CEO Zhang. You know I’m always discrete. He will be outside your apartment in 30 minutes. Please let your mind be at ease, you are our most valued customer.” Yixing nodded “Good. I will be there shortly,” and immediately hung up the phone without waiting for a response, not wanting to hear more of the filthy snakes grovelling. He stood up from his chair and placed his phone in his pocket before putting on his coat in preparation of entering the bitter winter night. He stared out of the window and sighed, it was 1:47AM and he was going to be the first to leave the office. Yixing turned and headed for the door, entering the main office area. He saw employees still running around trying to complete their work in preparation for the big audit that was coming up at the end of the month. He was overwhelmed with guilt knowing that it would be a long night ahead for his workers. But he hadn’t slept in two days and more than rest, what his body really needed was release. He waved and offered an encouraging smile as he entered the elevator heading to the basement to retrieve his car. 

He drove like a madman trying to get as far away from the company building as possible but Zhang enterprises was a very successful business and the building could be seen on the Seoul city skyline from far and wide. Nonetheless, he strived to distance himself from the source of his anguish and distress and sped down the highway leading to his luxury apartment. Once inside the complex, Yixing leapt out of his car and hurriedly took the elevator to the penthouse. He paced back and forth across the carriage in anticipation for the treat that was awaiting him. However, when the doors opened, there was no one waiting outside. The CEO quickly pulled out his phone and rang the number for the downstairs reception, he spoke immediately hoping to avoid the boring pleasantries “Hello this is CEO Zhang, I have a visitor waiting for me. Could you please send him up?” There was a pause before the receptionist answered “CEO Zhang! Of course Sir, we will send him up immediately.” Yixing then hung up and began pacing the small hallway, waiting for his guest to arrive. 

After what felt like a lifetime the elevator dinged and a petite boy with blonde hair that drooped over his eyes came into view. He looked like a puppy, eyes wide and pitiful. He was young, probably only 18 or 19 and Yixing took a long shuddering breath, overwhelmed by the beauty in front of him. He closed his eyes in order to collect his thoughts, not wanting to look weak in front of his new pet. However, when he opened his eyes the cat-like boy was merely inches away from his face. The prostitute raised his head slightly to make eye contact before whispering in a soft, feeble voice “H-h-hello Sir, I am Byun Baekhyun. I am here to serve you for the week. Please use my body in any way you would like.” The words sent a warm heat through Yixing’s body, making his member twitch in excitement at the prospect of what “anything” might entail. The boy, Baekhyun, looked so innocent with a light pink dusting his cheeks, despite his words holding so much sinful potential. 

Running his hand down the boy’s cheek, Yixing leaned into his face and whispered “Well looks like Chanyeol wasn’t lying. You truly are the most precious little thing I have ever seen. Isn’t that right, my baby Baekhyun?” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the younger’s in a sweet and gentle kiss, curling his fingers behind Baekhyun’s neck. The kiss was meant to be simple, holding no meaning, but as his lips slid over the others, a jolt of electricity shot through Yixing and he quickly lost all control over his actions, the taste of strawberry lip balm driving him over the edge. Leaning further forward Yixing pulled the younger deeper into the kiss, gripping the tiny waist in his large hands. Yanking on Baekhyun’s hips, the elder turned them around and pushed him forward until his back hit the door of Yixing’s apartment. A small whimper left the prostitute’s lips but he didn’t seem to protest the rough way with which Yixing was treating him. In fact, the boy was leaning in, tugging on the lapels of the elder’s coat in an attempt to deepen the kiss. After what felt like a lifetime, Yixing detached himself from the younger. Both panting heavily they stared into each other’s eyes. Yixing could see his own reflection in Baekhyun’s innocent brown orbs. But instead of wanting to preserve it like the good upstanding member of society that he was always taught to be, he wanted to wreck it, to extinguish the flame of innocence hidden behind those soft irises.

Once they caught their breath Yixing stood upright and keyed in the passcode to his apartment. He wordlessly grabbed Baekhyun’s hand intertwining their fingers as he led him inside, the gentle contact sending more bolts of electricity through Yixing’s body. After removing his shoes, Yixing walked to the living area and removed his coat, carelessly throwing it onto the sofa before asking “Is there anything you want to eat or drink, pet?” He removed his suit jacket tossing it over his coat before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Baekhyun gulped as Yixing exposed his muscular arms, veins protruding from the alabaster skin. “No Sir…I’m fine thank you. I just want to please you in any way that I can,” the younger repeated the same words as before as though it was all he knew, but Yixing knew that wasn’t true, hearing the low rumble in Baekhyun’s stomach. “Let’s eat little one. It has been a long day for me and I haven’t eaten at all. You will join me. That’s what I want.” Without uttering another word Yixing turned and entered the kitchen, opening the refrigerator he pulled out some ready meals that his housekeeper had cooked for him. He heated up the food and placed it in front of Baekhyun. 

They ate in silence, the prostitute occasionally glancing at the elder hoping that it was really okay for him to eat and it wasn’t some sick joke that the CEO was playing on him. Once he was satisfied that there was no sinister motive behind the action, Baekhyun leaned forward and began to inhale the food. Yixing stopped eating and looked up at the boy in shock, there was food spread all over his face and hands and Yixing couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Baekhyun was adorable and was succeeding in seducing him wholeheartedly. He continued to stare until he was satisfied that Baekhyun was full before saying, “Go and wash up. The bathroom is through the bedroom, it’s the first door on your left. There are some spare pyjamas in the chest of drawers so help yourself.” “Yes Sir,” Baekhyun whispered before scurrying off into the bedroom. It was only then that Yixing realised that the younger had bought nothing with him despite this being a week-long stay. Just how do they treat him in that place? He thought, a shudder working its way down his spine as he imagined what it would be like to live with Park Chanyeol.

As the sound of the shower turning on echoed throughout the apartment, Yixing began clearing the dishes and placing them in the sink for the maid’s to deal with in the morning. Turning off the lights in the rest of the apartment, the CEO headed to the bedroom, collecting the coat he had discarded earlier. The light from the bathroom illuminated the adjoining bedroom enough for Yixing to search for the light switch while he loosened his tie. He then searched for some sweats from the chest of drawers that sat to the corner of the room, next to his keyboard and collection of guitars. Deciding on a long t-shirt and sweat pants he quickly changed out of his suit and began moving the bedding in preparation for what was about to come. The sound of the shower head stopping and small wet feet padding across the bathroom floor made Yixing’s heart race. The CEO took a deep breath and relaxed, finally releasing the beast that he spends most of his time containing, the one that occupies the dark recesses of his mind, clawing and scratching, begging for release. Once he opened the flood gates the beast took over immediately, his expression darkening exuding the aura of a dominant. 

The bathroom door was hesitantly opened and steam escaped the confines of the small space. The petite figure exited wearing one of Yixing’s oldest t-shirts that looked like it was two sizes too big for him and a pair of boxers that reached the top of his knees. A towel was draped across the boys head and his cheeks were painted a soft pink from the heat of the water that purified his body. Yixing’s mouth watered, because this was everything that he had wished for. “Come here my pet. Let me help you dry your hair,” the elder commanded, his voice much deeper now. He sat down on the bed and patted the mattress next to him. Baekhyun nodded and inched closer to his client, gently taking the seat next to him, carefully avoiding creasing the bedding too much as he did so. The scent of body wash invaded Yixing’s nostrils and he struggled to contain the desire to take the boy immediately. He was adamant that it would be much more satisfying to tease the younger first until he begged to be devoured.

Yixing softly towelled the striking blonde locks, leaning forward to inhale more of the intoxicating scent. Instinctively he rested his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, the desire to lick the column of his throat overwhelming his senses. The younger’s breath hitched as Yixing placed feather light kisses at the junction between his neck and shoulder. He could see the boy’s body reacting to his ministrations as his face heated up and his breathing became more shallow and frequent. Yixing then began to kiss him more forcefully, sucking hard on the prostitute’s skin before raising his head and capturing his lips once more in a searing kiss. The CEO trailed his tongue over Baekhyun’s bottom lip causing a soft whimper to be released from those heavenly lips. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Yixing slid his tongue inside to explore the warm cavern. Yixing moved his hands to the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt before lifting it and running them up and down his sides, appreciating the softness of the skin that lay underneath the ratty garment. 

As their lips detached they stared into each other’s eyes, a strong connection forming between them that neither could explain. “Sir,” Baekhyun whispered, “Please…I need you.” Without giving it a second thought, Yixing held Baekhyun’s shoulders in a tight grip and pushed him down onto the bed. The blonde boy spread his legs in invitation and Yixing drew a deep guttural breath. He sat back and observed the mess of a boy lying beneath him and whispered in reverence “You’re gorgeous pet. Let me treat you right.” He leaned forward capturing the boy’s lips again before swiftly removing Baekhyun’s shirt and boxers and then spreading his legs wider. A strange feeling hit Yixing as he filled the space between the prostitutes’s legs, a feeling of belonging, like there was nowhere else in the world that he should be. Basking in the serene warmth, the CEO almost forgot what he was doing until he felt slender thighs squeezing his hips in a silent plea for him to continue. Their eyes met and Yixing wondered whether the desperation in Baekhyun’s eyes reflected true desire or whether this was just a well rehearsed performance that he put on for all paying customers. Not that it mattered. Regardless of Baekhyun’s feelings for him, Yixing was going to devour the boy, mark him, bend him and break him, overdose him on passion until he begs to be touched. 

“We are going to have so much fun baby, there is no need to rush,” he whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, a devilish smirk plastered on his face. Without warning he gripped the younger’s cock in his hand, pumping it gently until he reached full hardness. Baekhyun mewled and quickly reached his hand up to cover his mouth to prevent the obscene noises from escaping. Sensing the prostitutes attempt to suppress his desires, Yixing detached his lips from where they had been abusing the boys pale neck and raised his head to peer into his eyes. Baekhyun stared back, the carnal desire quickly replaced by doubt and fear. The CEO propped himself up on one arm and used his other to peel the boy’s beautifully sculpted hand from his mouth and then swiftly replaced it with chaste kisses. With each kiss, Yixing managed to reduce the tension in Baekhyun’s shoulders. Once he was completely relaxed, Yixing rubbed their noses together in a sweet Eskimo kiss as he whispered against his thin lips “Why are you covering your mouth pet? Do you not like what I’m doing?” Baekhyun violently shook his head in protest as the look of fear once again overtook his bright and beautiful features, “N-n-no Sir! I’m so s-s-sorry but the others…they don’t like when I make noise. When I s-s-scream because it hurts, I get in trouble. I just didn’t want to annoy you…Sir. You are so nice and, and, and you fed me and you make it feel...good so I don’t wanna do it wrong. I want to be a good pet, please. I’m sorry, so sorry.” The boy quivered violently and Yixing didn’t know what to do. 

Yixing was never very good at dealing with these situations and usually relied on his secretary to deal with emotional employees. He had also never bothered to entertain the sob stories of any of the previous prostitutes that he had hired. However, that wasn’t the case tonight. There was something about Baekhyun, there was a part of Yixing that wanted to soothe him and tell him that everything would be okay, but how? He considered stopping and just making the boy a cup of cocoa and letting him tell the sad story of his life but the CEO knew that they were passed that point. Having already unleashed his inner beast there was no going back, his desire to take Baekhyun was overwhelming all of his other senses including his morality. An idea crossed his mind and his aura darkened further as he raised his hand and grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair, raising it from the soft fabric sheets. Through gritted teeth he threatened, “I want you to scream. When I fuck you, I want you to scream my name and beg for my cock. Don’t you dare hold back!” He leaned closer to the boy’s face and continued in the same tone, “Forget about those other men, only focus on me and I will make this so good for both of us my pet.” Baekhyun mewled, surprisingly enjoying the tugging on his bleached locks as he replied “Yes Sir. Please fuck me. Make me forget.” Damn, if that wasn’t the most enticing invitation Yixing had ever received and he had dined with royalty. 

Without wasting a single second, Yixing released his grip on Baekhyun’s head letting it drop back onto the bed, which caused it to bounce lightly. Yixing captured his lips and slid his hands down Baekhyun’s body until they landed on his soft globes. Baekhyun didn’t have much for him to grip onto but the CEO still found enjoyment in smoothing his hands over the soft skin of the boy’s ass. He pulled apart the boy’s cheeks and searched for the entrance to his body. He experimentally pushed one finger passed the very tight ring of muscle, causing Baekhyun to gasp. Yixing then lifted himself off the bed and went to the dresser where he kept his stash of lube. He looked over the various types, before looking back over at Baekhyun, trying to decide which one he wanted the prostitute to smell and taste of. Without giving it much thought he pulled out the peach flavoured tube and closed the drawer. A loud moan bought his attention back to the bed where he saw Baekhyun pumping his own cock while he stared at Yixing on the other side of the room. He whimpered, “Please Sir. Please hurry. I need you, please, please,” he repeated the word over and over with each harsh tug of his member. Although he was enjoying the show, Yixing knew that he would much prefer to be an active participant, so he quickly closed the drawer and opened the one underneath to grab a condom. He searched for the protection blindly as he didn’t want to take his eyes away from his pet for even a second. After a minute he realised that his hand was simply brushing along the wooden base of the drawer as there were no condoms inside. His eyes widened in shock. He was always prepared, always. “No. No. No,” he sighed out in exasperation, slamming the drawer shut loudly. Baekhyun immediately shot up at the sudden change in the CEO’s demeanour. “Is everything ok, Sir?” he asked hesitantly, no longer pumping his member. Yixing rubbed his hands over his face, a muffled sigh leaving his lips as he whispered “We have to stop baby, I don’t have any protection.” He approached the bed and sat on the edge, maintaining a reasonable distance from the boy in the hopes that it would reduce his arousal. 

Sensing the CEO’s frustration, Baekhyun cautiously leaned forward, reaching out to hold his hand. With his long and slender fingers, Baekhyun rubbed concentric circles along Yixing’s skin in an effort to soothe him. However, the action did nothing to reduce his client’s annoyance. Not wanting to disappoint his master, Baekhyun leaned in and whispered, “You can carry on. I don’t mind. I-I-I’m clean. I’ve never let anyone-” he cut himself off, face reddening at his confession. Yixing pulled his hand from the prostitutes grasp and stared at him in shock “We can’t pet. I never…without protection, ever.” Baekhyun nodded in understanding before continuing “Neither do I but I want to please you Sir. You have been so nice to me, nicer than anyone and I…I want it. Please, please fuck me.” A small whimper escaped Baekhyun’s mouth as he pleaded with his client to take him raw. Despite being wary of the whole situation, Yixing could sense that the prostitute was being genuine, he really did want this and who was Yixing to deny him? “Lie down for me then baby. Let me take care of you.” Baekhyun eagerly obliged, returning to his original position sprawled out on the covers, legs spread wide and arms above his head in an act of submission.

Wasting no time, Yixing discarded his clothes before positioning himself between Baekhyun’s lean thighs. He grabbed the lube that he had haphazardly tossed onto the bed in his earlier rage and quickly lathered his fingers with the slick substance. Gliding his fingers along the crack, Yixing pushed one finger passed the rim, letting the heat radiating from Baekhyun’s walls envelope the foreign object. He immediately began to thrust the finger at a fast pace, ignoring the weak groans of pain coming from the prostitute. He knew the preparation would be uncomfortable but he couldn’t wait any longer and Yixing was adamant that he would make the younger feel good in no time. When he felt the rim loosen slightly around his finger, he pushed in another and pumped his fingers a few times before scissoring the younger to stretch him out. Contrary to the pained whines coming from Baekhyun’s mouth, the look of bliss on his face gave away just how much he was enjoying the CEO’s rough treatment. Yixing then grabbed the lube and lathered his cock before slowly easing into Baekhyun. While his member was not that large, the stretch was sufficient to have the prostitute turn into a moaning mess. 

Yixing was losing his mind at the feeling of the soft walls engorging his hard shaft. He had never experienced anything like this as there was usually a polyurethane barrier separating him and his partners. He was euphoric and if the look of pure joy on Baekhyun’s face was any indication, he was not the only one. Regaining his senses, Yixing pulled out slightly before thrusting back into the heat. The slide was smooth and Yixing could feel the thick vein running along his cock rubbing against Baekhyun’s walls. He maintained a steady pace but once he was sure that the prostitute was comfortable he increased the speed and force of each thrust. His body was so overwhelmed that he dodn’t know how to react, Yixing wanted to moan out how amazing it was but at the same time his voice was caught in his throat as he was unable to even verbalise the intensity of the pleasure he felt in that moment. The soft noises Baekhyun was releasing in response to each thrust only added to his heightening arousal. “Ah, ah, ah, ah, please ah Sir, harder, ah, faster, ah, yes. Yes,” the younger begged. Yixing was never one to follow orders but as the sinful instructions left Baekhyun’s mouth, Yixing felt obligated to comply. 

The sound of skin slapping echoed loudly in the large living space and Baekhyun’s mouth dropped open and a muted gasp fell from his lips as Yixing hit a certain spot inside him that made him see stars. The sensation caused Baekhyun to tighten significantly around the others member. He then instinctively wrapped his legs around the CEO’s waist in an effort to push him in further. Yixing smirked, enjoying watching the younger fall apart completely in his arms. Not that he was much better, as Baekhyun’s walls tightened around him, Yixing couldn’t control guttural moans from escaping his mouth. Hoping to push the prostitute over the edge, he leaned over him and began thrusting sharply aiming for his prostate each time. The hard thrusts pushed Baekhyun further up the bed, making it difficult for Yixing to get the depth he wanted. He pulled Baekhyun by the ankles and dragged him closer. The action had the prostitute moaning loudly. Yixing smirked as he leaned forward, still fully sheathed in the younger as he whispered “Are your ankles sensitive baby? Do you like when I touch them?” He then began to rub circles along his slender ankle bone, mirroring Baekhyun’s earlier soothing actions. The prostitute simply nodded as his face reddened from embarrassment. Yixing gripped the ankles tightly, applying enough pressure to redden the skin as he spread Baekhyun’s legs further and continued to sharply thrust into him. This left the prostitute a moaning mess as his mouth widened and he released high pitched gasps that echoed throughout the room. 

Shifting his head to the side as Yixing continued to pound into him, drool escaped the confines of Baekhyun’s mouth, drenching the covers lying beneath. As he sensed his release approaching, Yixing released one of his ankles and quickly wrapped his hand around Baekhyun’s member and began pumping it at the same rhythm as his thrusts. The added sensation had Baekhyun screaming at the top of his lungs, no longer able to control his emotions. As Yixing was about to release his load, he pulled out of the younger and began to pump his own cock along with Baekhyun’s. Coming out of his dazed state, Baekhyun stared intently at his client before pleading loudly, “Please, please, inside. I want it inside. Please fill me up. I want to feel it. I want to feel you. Please I’m begging you.” Yixing was taken aback by the sudden plea and that the younger would want something so intimate when they barely knew each other. While the request seemed strange, Yixing complied once more and re-sheathed himself before thrusting a few times and releasing his load. After a few more strokes of his member, Baekhyun also came, releasing long, thin ropes that landed on his stomach and Yixing’s hand. After they reached their climaxes, nothing was said. They simply stared into each other’s eyes, their collective heavy breathing filling the silence that lay heavy between them. That was the greatest orgasm that Yixing had ever experienced. He had never come so hard in his life. He rationalised that it was because they had done it raw and that it had nothing to do with the undeniable chemistry he had with his bedroom companion. But as he looked more closely at the beautiful boy that lay beneath him, he knew that wasn’t the case. There was something special about the prostitute and Yixing was already hooked. 

They went for two more rounds, Baekhyun also giving the CEO the best blow job he had ever had before they finally decided to rest their satiated bodies. Yixing instinctively pulled the younger so his head rested against his chest and they fell asleep almost immediately, covered in sweat, lube and cum.

Yixing woke up the following morning to blonde locks tickling the inside of his nostrils. He blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light before he slid out from under the younger who was sprawled out over his body and headed to the bathroom to prepare for work. The CEO was halfway through breakfast, a freshly pressed grey pinstriped, double breasted suit adorning his muscular figure when soft footsteps entered the kitchen. “Baby go and wash up. Then join me for breakfast. The maid baked croissants, shower and then come and eat.” Baekhyun nodded and headed back towards the bedroom to follow the elder’s instructions. Yixing was enjoying his morning coffee and reading the New York Times when Baekhyun re-emerged and took a seat at the kitchen island. Instead of eating, the prostitute twiddled his thumbs before saying “I’m sorry Sir, for not waking up before you and making breakfast. I’m sorry to have been an inconvenience.” Yixing leaned over the island and softly brushed Baekhyun’s cheek, an action that surprised even himself, before replying “Don’t apologise baby. That’s what I have maids for. I only need you for one thing and I want you to be well rested. Now eat, before everything gets cold.” He flashed the boy his signature smile before finishing the rest of his croissant. They ate in silence, both taking shy glances at each other. Yixing particularly enjoyed the sight of the deep purple mark on Baekhyun’s neck, a little souvenir from their escapades the previous night. 

Finished with his meal, Yixing moved to the sink and placed his dirty cutlery inside before turning back to the blonde, “I have to go to work now pet. I will be back in the evening, wait for me until then. You can do whatever you want in the apartment, just don’t go outside.” Baekhyun’s breath hitched, not execting to be left alone in the huge penthouse for hours. His lower lip quivered and his eyes began to water. Yixing noticed the dramatic change in appearance from his earlier relaxed, post-coital glow. “What is it baby? Was it something I said?” Baekhyun shook his head. He looked down at his hands and resumed twiddling his thumbs before saying, “Do you have to go? Can’t you stay here…with me? I will make you feel good, I promise. You can do whatever you want, please use me for your pleasure but please don’t leave me here alone.” The younger whimpered as a solitary tear slipped down his face. He was embarrassed for begging but he didn’t know what else to do. “Or I can come with you. I won’t be any trouble. I promise. I won’t take up much space. I will sit quietly and I promise that I won’t leave your side but please don’t leave me here.” Yixing sighed, this was going to be troublesome. 

Leaving the house nearly two hours after he originally intended, Yixing took the elevator to the car park, a wide-eyed Baekhyun standing close behind him. As he took his place in the driver’s seat, the prostitute slid into the passenger’s side, trying hard not to crease the new suit that Yixing had ordered his secretary to purchase and have delivered to the apartment. As they left the parking lot and joined the other cars on the busy streets of Seoul, Yixing turned to Baekhyun and spoke, “Listen pet, this is a very uncommon occurrence because I never bring escorts to my place of business but I am making an exception for you because you have been…so good. But there are a couple of ground rules, if anyone asks, you are shadowing me at the company. Your Father is a family friend so I couldn’t refuse. Under no circumstances should you speak to anyone about your real life. Do you understand?” Baekhyun absorbed the information and nodded in understanding, it seemed simple enough, in theory. 

As they entered the company building Baekhyun made sure to maintain a distance from the CEO. All eyes were on them as they walked through the lobby and the employees bowed to their boss as they approached the elevator. Yixing nodded back politely, a smile plastered on his face, revealing a deep dimple on his right cheek. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile because despite the strong authoritative aura that the CEO radiates, he is also so soft and at times even cute. Flashbacks of their previous night together invaded his mind, the tender way with which Yixing held him and caressed his back after the mind blowing sex caused the heat to rise in Baehyun’s face, leaving him redder than a tomato. They entered the elevator alone and in the distance Yixing could just make out some faint whispers, “Who is that boy? Why is he with the CEO?” 

If he was being completely honest with himself, Yixing was very nervous about bringing a prostitute to work. "What if someone finds out? What if someone recognises him?" Yixing wouldn’t put it passed many of his horny employees to hire a prostitute to satisfy their needs, not that he was one to judge. He pressed the button for the top floor of the high rise building before turning to his bedroom companion. He moved closer to the younger but made no move to touch him. Yixing noticed the deep blush painted on the blonde boys face and snickered, “What are you thinking pet that has you blushing like a new bride? Are you imagining me fucking you in this glass elevator in front of all of my employees? As much as I would love that baby, we can’t. There are eyes watching us.” The CEO shifted his head to the right, gesturing to something on the opposite side of the elevator carriage. Baekhyun looked up and saw a CCTV camera placed in the top right hand corner. He nodded slowly in understanding and shifted uncomfortably. 

When they had first entered the elevator he had no desire to get intimate but after Yixing’s teasing words, the prostitute found himself craving his touch. For the soft, thick, muscular hands to roam around his body and make him into a moaning mess. Baekhyun was surprised because he had never enjoyed sex in the past with any of his clients but when he was standing so close to the CEO he could feel his body reacting to him. He wanted it so much and he could feel the temperature in the elevator rise as Yixing stared holes into his face, a darkness present in his eyes that Baekhyun recognised as lust. Before he had the chance to react to the gaze, the elevator pinged and the doors slid open revealing a very busy office space. They both broke eye contact after the voice of Yixing’s secretary penetrated their bubble of desire. 

“Mr Zhang, um, sorry to interrupt but your 10AM is here to see you. I have left all of the necessary paperwork on your desk and your 12PM lunch meeting was cancelled as the design team are having some technical issues.” Yixing turned to look at his secretary, annoyed yet grateful for his sudden appearance. “Good work Kyungsoo. Tell Jongin to serve us that special blend coffee that I imported from Uganda. Make sure our client is happy.” His assistant nodded before returning to his desk. “Oh and ask Jongin to prepare the meeting room for my 1 o’clock,” he added before entering his office. He noticed the small hickey on his assistants neck but paid it little mind, he knew that both of his secretaries were fucking in the store cupboard and he had no problem with it as long as it didn’t interfere with their work. But clearly they had become more than just colleagues with benefits, if the couple ring that was now prominently displayed on Kyungsoo’s fourth finger was any indication. He was happy for them thinking it was about time they made it official. 

Yixing walked into the office with Baekhyun in toe. He closed the door behind them before placing a hand on the small of Baekhyun’s back and guiding him to the sofa situated in the corner of the room. The prostitute wordlessly took a seat at the edge furthest away from the large desk by the window overlooking the busy streets of Seoul. Yixing promptly sat down in the large leather desk chair and pressed a button on his phone before saying, “Jongin-ah, let Mr Kim in, now.” He received a response almost immediately and shortly after, a well built man of short stature was escorted into the room by a beautifully sun-kissed male who was undoubtedly Yixing’s other secretary. The door closed behind them and Yixing stood from his seat and greeted his guest, “Junmyeon-ah, it’s so good to see you. How are you?” He asked, shaking the man’s hand excitedly. The gorgeous guest responded, “I’m good thanks Xing-ah! I’m so glad to see you doing well and that we can combine our efforts with this project.” Their hands lingered on each other before they finally sat down and discussed business. 

During the meeting, Baekhyun couldn’t help but notice the familiarity between the two company heads as they would naturally stroke each other’s arm or hold hands while passionately discussing project ideas and what they could each bring to the table. The feeling was so foreign to Baekhyun, he couldn’t quite place it. He felt a heat rising up his body every time skinship was shared between the two, to the point where he felt like walking up to them and forcibly separating them. He also had a strong desire to smack the smug smile of Kim Junmyeon’s face but he couldn’t understand why. The man had done nothing to him, caused him no harm nor upset him in any way. Yet everything that was happening in front of Baekhyun’s eyes was offensive to him. What made it worse was that Yixing didn’t even spare him a glance throughout the whole meeting. He just wanted all of Yixing’s attention, he didn’t want to share it with Junmyeon. Feeling helpless in the whole situation, he just huffed and pouted quietly in the corner. 

The first time Yixing looked at Baekhyun was after the meeting had ended and Junmyeon had left. After he wished his old friend all the best and made promises for dinner in the near future, Yixing walked towards Bakhyun and took a seat next to him on the sofa. A small, sinister smile formed on his soft features as he asked, “Is everything ok, pet? You don’t look so happy.” Not wanting Yixing to discover that he was jealous, Baekhyun lied, “I’m fine.” This response only seemed to further fuel Yixing’s amusement as he laughed before continuing to tease the younger, “Do you not like me touching Junmyeon? Is that why you’re upset baby?” Eyes widening in shock, he turned to Yixing and asked in surprise “How did you know? I thought I was hiding it well.” This triggered the CEO to fall into fits of laughter, sliding down the sofa as he said, “Baby, it was so obvious. You didn’t do a good job of hiding it. It looked like you were trying to burn holes into Junmyeon’s face. You are so cute.” Yixing stroked his cheek lovingly, watching the boy get possessive over him was surprisingly a huge turn on. “I’m sorry to offend your friend but he touched you so much when I’m the one who is supposed to pleasure you. I didn’t like it,” Baekhyun confessed, attempting to hide his growing feelings for the man who was currently gazing at him lovingly. Yixing leaned forward and closed the gap between their bodies before connecting their lips in a slow and sensual kiss. “Show me, little Baekhyun. Show me how you can pleasure me,” he whispered against the blushing boy’s lips. 

With a determined look on his face, Baekhyun pushed the CEO back on the sofa, pressing his hands onto his shoulders as he leaned down to kiss him once more. He made quick work of his own clothes before unzipping Yixing’s trousers and liberating his half hard cock from the confines of his boxers. He stroked him to full hardness and frantically scrambled to push it passed his thighs and to connect their bodies again. Before he could push the head into his tight heat, Yixing stopped him by grabbing his hips and scolding, “Not so fast pet, I need to prepare you first. In my desk drawer, there’s lube…and a condom. Go and grab them.” Baekhyun shot up, ran to the desk and pulled open the drawer to grab what he needed. 

Yixing sighed, he didn’t want to ruin the mood by asking Baekhyun if they could do it without a condom again but he was still disappointed that he probably wouldn’t get to experience it again. Baekhyun returned quickly and repositioned himself above the CEO, he unscrewed the cap on the tube and squirted lube onto his fingers before placing them in his hole. He fingered himself haphazardly. Luckily, it didn’t take long as he was still loose from the previous night. Yixing waited patiently, mesmerised by the look of bliss on the prostitutes face. When he was satisfied that Baekhyun was stretched enough, the elder gestured for Baekhyun to pass him the condom so he could apply it to his already leaking cock. What he didn’t expect was for Baekhyun to instead reach behind and spread the excess lube onto his member. He then pressed down hard on Yixing’s cock, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned loudly, the same fire that had been present the night before consuming them once more. Before long Baekhyun was bouncing hard on Yixing’s cock enjoying the slight burning sensation that came with each slide. Yixing couldn’t believe it, Baekhyun wanted it raw too. That realisation further fuelled Yixing’s desire for the boy. Barely feeling his climax, Yixing shifted their positions so that he was on top and began jack hammering into the younger, the sound of slapping skin filling the sun-lit office. Incoherent gurgles were the only noises that Baekhyun was able to produce as Yixing pierced his body, touching him in all of his most sensitive places. After their second climax, Yixing’s body collapsed onto the sofa and they both caught their breaths. “You were right baby, you really do know how to pleasure me,” Yixing confessed while still trying to catch his breath. Baekhyun simply giggled enjoying the serenity that overcame him after such mind blowing sex. He was surprised that the feeling of Yixing’s cum still swirling in his body could feel so good but he was thoroughly enjoying the sensation of being full. 

As the head of the company, most of Yixing’s time was spent in meetings with project teams and other board members. The current meeting had been going on for three hours and his patience was wearing thin. He had promised Baekhyun he would be back shortly and that they could spend some more time together but the meeting had dragged on. He had hoped that his baby wasn’t too bored being cooped up in the office alone. When he finally returned, the sight in front of him was not one he expected. Baekhyun was sprawled out on his desk chair with Yixing’s suit jacket over his face, naked from the waist down as he fingered himself. The sight was electrifying and Yixing wasted no time before going behind the desk and pulling the jacket from his face. Baekhyun looked up at him, completely disorientated and so lost in his own pleasure that he had completely forgotten where he was. 

Yixing lifted the prostitute from the seat and dropped him onto the desk, pushing off some of the papers to make room. He pulled off his trousers and boxers before inserting himself back into Baekhyun. He gripped the younger’s hair tightly as he rocked into him at an astounding pace, sharp hip thrusts rendering the blonde a complete mess. The prostitute attempted to mute his moans, not wanting to alert the CEO’s employees to the true purpose behind his presence. Needing something hard to bite on to suppress his moans, he reached back and grabbed the heavy glass name placard and bit down on it hard. Yixing saw it as a challenge and was adamant that he would get the boy to moan despite his best efforts. After several more thrusts Yixing shifted their position to the large window behind them. He pushed Baekhyun to face the window and reinserted himself. “You like that baby. The whole world can see you now. They can watch me fuck you and break you. Do you like that?” Baekhyun looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was completely wrecked but he didn’t care. As he watched Yixing thrust into him through the window he couldn’t help but moan loudly, “Yes. Yes. Ah, ah, ah, ah, yes there. Please more, harder, harder.” Those were the only words that Baekhyun was capable of saying. The sweet moans and the soft body beneath him had Yixing blowing his load into the other. Baekhyun came shortly after, the word “Sir” falling from his lips like a mantra. Yixing kissed the other’s neck and cuddled him from behind. He picked Baekhyun up and carried him to the sofa. There he cleaned up the mess he had made of the boy and put his pants back on him. Baekhyun fell asleep for the remainder of the day, completely spent. 

The following few days were blissful for the CEO, waking up to Baekhyun clinging tightly to him. The pale skinned prostitute was beautiful and Yixing quickly found that watching Baekhyun sleep was the best part of his day. He would stroke the sleeping boy’s cheek, rousing him from sleep. The contented sigh and happy smile that adorned the younger’s face took Yixing’s breath away and he couldn’t resist kissing him deeply. When Thursday came around, instead of waking up by the sunlight streaming in through the window, the sound of a loud ringtone filled the room and pulled him from dreamland. He jerked up, nudging Baekhyun who stirred confusedly. Still trying to adjust to the light Yixing blindly reached for the object responsible for the offensive noise and saw that it was an incoming phone call from his mother. He sighed before answering, “Mom, it’s early. Is everything ok?” He wanted to keep the conversation brief, not wanting Baekhyun to know too much about his personal life. “Happy birthday my baby!!!! Xingieeeee you are 26 today. Congratulations!” she screamed into the phone. Yixing had to hold the receiver away from his ear to prevent damage to his ear drums. “Thanks momma. I’m sleeping at the moment. Can I call you later?” He asked, silently begging for this conversation to be over. “Yes baby, you sleep. Sorry to bother you but I was so excited. I will come and see you later. Bye~~~” she chimed before hanging up. “No. No. No. Don’t come,” he shouted into the phone but it was too late, she was gone. He sighed in frustration. This was inevitable and he was surprised she hadn’t dropped by already unannounced. 

Lost in his own thoughts he barely registered Baekhyun moving between his legs and looking up at him like a lost puppy. “What is it pet?” he asked while stroking the prostitutes chin lovingly. “Sir, happy birthday,” he whispered as a soft smile decorated his face. He leaned forward and gently kissed Yixing on the lips before reaching into his sweatpants and stroking his soft dick. "Nnnn Baekhyun baby, this is nice first thing in the morning but let's get a few more minutes sleep," Yixing commanded as he gripped the beautiful hand that was pleasuring him in earnest. Baekhyun raised his head from Yixing's crotch and looked straight into his deep black orbs. In an act of defiance he used his free hand to push the CEO back onto the mattress. Before Yixing could register what was happening, the prostitute slid off his sweatpants exposing his semi-erect cock to the crisp morning air. Gathering all of his courage, Baekhyun placed a trembling hand back onto the CEO's member and pumped him once more at an excruciatingly slow pace. He then leaned forward placing kisses all over Yixing's torso, paying particular attention to his abs. Yixing moaned loudly before bucking into the beautiful sculpted hand. He never thought that giving up control could be so satisfying but watching Baekhyun appreciate his body was so unbelievably hot. It took all of Yixing's self control not to flip them over and pound ruthlessly into the smaller but he wanted to savour this moment. 

Reaching for the nightstand, Baekhyun grabbed the new vial of peach-flavoured lube they had purchased the previous day. He spread a generous amount on his hand before applying it to Yixing's throbbing member. Baekhyun then frantically moved to hover over the others member and with one hand pressed onto his thick thigh for support, the prostitute lowered his body. Before the cock head breached his entrance, Yixing grabbed onto the flustered boys hips and whispered "You need to prep yourself first, pet." Baekhyun swatted the others hands away and quickly lowered himself taking in the whole cock. When he bottomed out they both released loud, satisfied moans. "I am still hnnn loose from ahhh yesterday, S-sir. Please don't worry about ahhh me. Just please let me please you," Baekhyun pleaded before lifting himself up until only the cock head was still sheathed in his tight heat and then dropped down once more. The fullness, the feel of skin against skin and the warmth of each other’s hands roaming along each other’s body as their bodies connected drove them both insane. Baekhyun bounced excitedly on Yixing's member as though his life depended on it, squeezing tightly whenever his prostate was stimulated. They were both moaning in unison and with a few more sharp thrusts Baekhyun released his load over the CEO's stomach. Despite having reached his limit, Baekhyun continued his assault on Yixing's body until he felt warm sticky cum coat his walls. Releasing a satisfied groan, Yixing's soft member slid out of the sated boy’s body. With no more strength in his body, Baekhyun collapsed onto his client’s chest, trying to catch his breath. 

After what felt like an eternity of trying to come down from their respective highs, Baekyun looked up at Yixing who had been shamelessly staring at the others flat derriere, and whispered, "Happy Birthday, CEO Zhang. I am so glad you were born." He smiled like an angel and if it wasn't for the cum stains and sweat covering the prostitute’s body, Yixing would have believed he genuinely was one. Baekhyun leaned over and hugged Yixing tightly, genuine affection evident in his actions. Yixing wanted to deny feeling anything for the blonde boy but his racing heart and soft smile hid nothing. He hugged the younger back and combed his fingers through his soft locks, a satisfied moan leaving both of their mouths. 

They decided not to go to work that day and Baekhyun wanted to spend the day showering his master with affection. They hadn't even moved from the bed and it was already noon, the sun high in the sky and the hustle and bustle of the Seoul streets providing the ambiance to their passionate love making. After they were completely satisfied and Yixing was sure that if they went again that Baekhyun would break, they stopped and cuddled closely, the younger finding a comfortable spot on the bed with his head resting gently on Yixing's shoulder. 

It was more than just sex. It had only been five days but Yixing knew that he had genuine feelings for the prostitute. Images of the boys smile had crept slowly into his heart and filled him with immeasurable warmth. He even found himself getting more curious about Baekhyun's life. "What would lead this gentle soul into a life of prostitution? Where are his family? How long has he been doing this? How many before me? Did they badly mistreat him?" These questions weighed heavily on the CEO and he desperately wanted to ask but the fear of what it might mean, of them getting too close for comfort always stopped him. He couldn't have been badly hurt because other than being slightly malnourished, the prostitute had no marks or bruising when he first arrived. That information was enough to keep the worries and questions at bay, for now. Before he allowed these thoughts to consume him, Yixing rose sharply from the bed and held out his hand, "Let's shower quickly and then we can go and grab brunch.” Surprised by the sudden action, Baekhyun reluctantly took the proffered hand, “Yes, Sir.”

Once inside the shower, Yixing smiled enjoying the feeling of the water cooling his body down after he had worked up a sweat. He looked down to find Baekhyun lathering shampoo in his hands. He raised them to Yixing’s head and whispered “Lower your head please Sir. Let Baekkie take care of you.” The look of warmth and tenderness in the young prostitute’s eyes had Yixing weak at the knees. A strong desire to obey the younger’s every command had Yixing wordlessly lowering his head so that he could be pampered. As he felt the slender fingers work their magic on his scalp, Yixing closed his eyes, fully enjoying the sensation. Baekhyun then pulled at his arm, guiding him under the stream of water and rinsing it thoroughly. He covered his hands with aromatic body wash before placing them on Yixing’s broad torso and lathering the skin there. Biting his bottom lip as he rubbed the soap onto Yixing’s abs, he whispered, “Turn around.” He was then faced with the CEO’s broad back and it took all of his self control not to let out a whimper. He lathered up the others back completely before gently applying it to his strong thighs and calves. Lastly, he gestured for Yixing to turn around once more before applying soap to his member. He made quick work of coating the elder’s intimate areas before pulling him under the shower head, letting the impurities from their earlier activities wash away from his heavenly body. Yixing leaned forward wanting to repay the favour but he was pushed back by the younger who spoke firmly “I can do it myself. It’s your birthday. Let me take care of you.” Yixing chuckled finding the prostitute’s small acts of defiance adorable. He didn’t argue, instead he simply stepped out of the shower and began shaving as Baekhyun made quick work of his ablutions. 

After a cute towel fight that led to them lovingly drying each other’s hair while stealing small pecks, they set off to have brunch at Yixing’s favourite restaurant. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel nervous, after all this was the first time they had been out together outside of work. Not wanting to disappoint his client, Baekhyun plastered a fake smiled onto his face as they walked into the lobby, the maître d approaching them quickly. The balding middle aged man was pristinely dressed and quick to pander to the filthy rich CEO, “Omo, CEO Zhang, we were not expecting you to drop by. We would have had the chef make you all of your favourites had we known you were coming.” The man bowed repeatedly in apology. “It’s fine Soo Man, just please set up a table in the courtyard for my dining companion and I,” Yixing asked politely but his commanding voice left no room for argument. The older gentleman nodded in acquiescence before summoning two of his waiters and instructing them to setup the table. 

The courtyard was beautiful, like the garden of Eden. Their table was surrounded by flowers of all different types and colours that Baekhyun had never even seen before. The sun’s rays beamed down on them as they enjoyed a comfortable silence, admiring the beauty around them. Yixing called one of the waiters and whispered something to him before he ran into the main restaurant. He returned shortly after with an Alice blue coloured rose in hand. He passed the rose to the CEO who smiled brightly before clipping the stem with the scissors that the waiter had also provided. Reaching forward, he placed it behind Baekhyun’s ear, intertwining it with his soft blonde locks. Yixing smiled brightly, revealing the deep dimple on his cheek as he admired the flower adorned beauty. Taken aback by the sweet gesture and the soft smile it elicited from his client, Baekhyun jumped slightly from his seat, giggling loudly. “Can I kiss you?” Baekhyun asked, a blush dusting his soft cheeks. The cute question had Yixing laughing loudly, “Of course, pet. That’s why I got a table outside, so we can be alone and you don’t have to be worried about people staring.” Baekhyun looked up in shock, not expecting the elder to have noticed his discomfort. Recovering quickly, he leaned forward cupping his clients face and pressing their lips together, enjoying the feel of the others lips on his own. The sound of approaching footsteps disrupted their intimate moment and Baekhyun leaned back into his chair as the food was placed in front of them. The meal had arrived quickly, too quickly for their liking, they had barely had any time to sit and enjoy their time together. 

After brunch, Baekhyun was overjoyed when Yixing then suggested they catch an afternoon movie because he was dying to watch the latest comic book movie release that they had seen the trailer for the day before. Despite his excitement, Baekhyun was quickly distracted from the movie by soft lips pressing onto his non-existent Adams apple which led to a long make out session that only finished when the lights in the theatre turned back on, indicating that the movie had ended. They walked out of the cinema with wide grins on their faces and bee stung lips. Baekhyun wanted to complain to his client about making him miss the movie and how it had been a waste of money but he knew that he had enjoyed it more than anything. Indeed, the tingling sensation he felt when their lips connected had only grown in the short time since he met Yixing. While he wanted to deny it, Yixing also knew that his yearning for the prostitute was only growing. Even when they were together in each other’s embrace, they were never close enough, never connected for long enough to satiate him of his desire for the boy. These feelings scared him more than anything and he didn’t want to understand or explore them, knowing that it would lead to no good. 

After grabbing some ice cream they headed back to the penthouse. Yixing was eager to for their bodies to get reacquainted. They barely made it to the elevator before Yixing was pinning the younger to the wall and grinding their lower halves together. Baekhyun moaned loudly, the noise echoing through the length of the elevator shaft. Yixing then leaned forward and captured Baekhyun’s lips in a searing kiss that left him breathless and longing for more. When the elevator pinged, Yixing detached himself from the younger and then pulled him by the hand towards the apartment. He keyed in the door code and dragged the younger inside, pushing Baekhyun to the wall and caging him with his body. The prostitute was a complete mess, panting heavily, cheeks flushed, hair pointing in several different directions and pupils dilated with desire. Yixing took a moment to admire the blonde boy trapped in his arms, he was ethereal, entirely debauched but somehow still pure. He caressed the prostitute’s cheek before leaning in for a kiss. However, before their lips could make contact, the sound of footsteps coming from somewhere in the distance distracted them.

Yixing pulled away and barely turned around to search for the source of the noise when he heard a familiar shrill voice cut through the silence that weighed heavily on the apartment, “XINGIEEEEEEEE. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Yixing sighed, “Momma you scared me! I thought someone had broken into the apartment.” He had mixed emotions about his mother’s presence, on the one hand he was grateful that it wasn’t a burglar, but on the other hand she was far more troublesome, intrusive and loud. “Sorry baby! I was just so excited and I wanted to surprise you. Omo, who is your friend? He is so cuuuuute. What’s your name honey?” The sudden appearance of his mother had distracted Yixing that he had completely forgotten about the prostitute that he had hired for a week for his perverse sexual pleasure. "Shit, shit, shit, shit shit!" he thought as he scrambled to find an explanation for the presence of the wrecked young man. “Momma this is Baekhyun, he’s my-” but he was quickly cut off by the sound of his mother snorting, “Baby, he’s your little boyfriend. I can tell by how flustered you are. He’s adorable. Come here little one. Tell me all about yourself.” She pushed passed her son and walked towards Baekhyun, gripping him in a tight hug before dragging him to the sofa at the other end of the large living space. Yixing remained perfectly still, in utter disbelief that his mother had worked out they were lovers from a simple glance. 

Yixing was quickly pulled from his interrnal meltdown by his mother’s animated voice, “So baby Baekhyunnie, how old are you? How did you meet my son?” The CEO loved his mother dearly and while on the surface she appeared carefree and simple, in actuality the woman was very observant and had a keen eye for detail. So before Baekhyun attempted to cover up the true nature of their relationship, Yixing rushed to interject, no discernable emotions on his face, “He’s 19. We met at a coffee shop where Baekkie works. He’s a waiter there.” His mother emitted a sharp squeal, clearly buying the made up story. Yixing released a sigh of relief before joining them on the sofa as his mother got swept away and regaled them with her story of how they must have met. “I bet it was love at first sight! You both look so good together and I can feel the love between you,” she fangirled. 

Yixing didn’t know what to say because while she had a tendency of getting carried away, the woman who had bore was very astute, her observations could not be dismissed. His mind was suddenly flooded with questions, "Do I stare at him lovingly? Am I in…with Baekhyun? If she has noticed, has anyone else picked up on it?" But before he had a chance to spiral, his mother continued her onslaught “Baekhyun-ah, did you have a good time with Xing on his birthday? Did you get him a present?” she inquired, a warm dimpled smile plastered on her face. “Ummm-“ Baekhyun was about to answer when he was interrupted, “He didn’t need to get me anything! We spent the day together. Now please stop interrogating him, Momma, you’re making him uncomfortable,” Yixing admonished. “Actually Si-, Um, Hyung, I did have a present for you,” the prostitute corrected, a warm blush on his face as their eyes made contact. "How? Where? With what money?" Yixing wanted to ask but refrained. Instead he smiled before answering his fake boyfriend, “Babe, you didn’t have to do that! Remember I told you that I don’t like receiving presents.” Baekhyun looked down at where his hands rested on his thighs and nodded dejectedly. 

“XING! I know you don’t like receiving presents. That’s why I didn’t get you anything! But your boyfriend bought you something out of the kindness of his heart, you should accept it,” his mother nagged. A small squeak from the frail boy sat next to her interrupted her from her rant, “Aw Baekhyun-ah, what is it?” Baekhyun appeared to get more uncomfortable by the minute as Yixing’s mother coddled him, “A-a-actually, I d-didn’t b-b-b-buy anything. I made it,” Baekhyun confessed. Yixing perked up at this, wondering when Baekhyun had time to make something for him when he had only found out that it was his birthday that morning and they had spent the entire day together. “Awwww Baekhyun-ah, that’s so sweet. Show us what you made!” Yixing’s mother chirped excitedly, bouncing lightly on the sofa. She was very sprightly for an older lady. Baekhyun stood up abruptly and disappeared into the bedroom, Yixing’s eyes following him the entire time, still perplexed by the whole situation. 

After a few minutes of rustling and some loud banging, Baekhyun returned with the keyboard Yixing usually played on when he’s stressed. Being a musical prodigy, Yixing had mastered playing most instruments without needing lessons, having learned it all by ear. While it served him little good in his adult life, he still found enjoyment in plucking the soft strings of the guitar or stroking the lacquered keys on a piano. "But why would Baekhyun be pulling it out now? Does he know how to play? Is he going to play something for me?" Yixing asked himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the prostitute’s melodious voice, “Ummm I actually made you a song. I want to give it to you as a birthday present. I hope you don’t mind.” Before Yixing had a chance to respond, Baekhyun scurried to the dining table and grabbed a chair. He placed it next to the keyboard and sat down. His hands hovered over the keys and he glanced over at Yixing one more time, a look of utter shock and confusion plastered on his clients face. He smiled finding the response cute. Baekhyun then took a deep breath and began playing a soft melody, the tune was melancholic but sweet and Yixing closed his eyes to appreciate the soft pace when suddenly the voice of an angel penetrated his ears:

A mystery came to me  
with a face of an angel  
Your warmth  
The only one who loves you,  
staying by your side  
Is that me?  
In the cold winter morning  
And a bit lonely in the night  
We’re here together  
The darkness has changed  
to light with you, tonight  
An unbelievable miracle  
Today, hugging you tightly  
Giving you my heart and soul  
Because you’re my everything in life, for life  
Even if I’m born again  
I can’t be with anyone but you  
A thousand words are not enough to express my mind, for life, for life. 

In disbelief Yixing stood up from where he was seated and walked to the keyboard, he stared down at the blonde head of hair as Baekhyun continued to stare at the keyboard, too scared to meet his client’s eye. The boy shook slightly as he whispered, “I hope you liked it…I just wanted to give you something nice. I made it myself.” Yixing couldn’t believe it. His voice was beautiful and the song was so moving, even though the lyrics weren’t true, the sentiment was beautiful and the CEO was truly moved. He grabbed Baekhyun by the arm, lifting him from the chair before wrapping his arms around him and bringing him into a tight embrace. He kissed his hair lightly, whispering, “Thank you. That was the best present Baekhyun-ah.” Baekhyun smiled into the hug, reaching his arms around Yixing’s waist and pulling on the back of his shirt. 

The tender moment was interrupted by the sound and flash of a camera. They separated slightly and saw Yixing’s mother staring at them lovingly as she mindlessly snapped photos of their intimate embrace. They quickly separated and stared awkwardly at the makeshift paparazzi, “Momma please stop! I actually would really like to spend some time alone with Baekhyun, so would you mind leaving us alone?” Flashing him a knowing smile, his mother moved towards him, she stroked his cheek and said “Ok baby. I’ll leave you guys to it. I cooked all of your favourites, they are in the fridge. Enjoy them together. I want to see you for family dinner on Sunday. Bring Baekhyun!” She waved at the prostitute before heading towards the door with both men trailing after her. She placed her shoes on before turning back to them and saying, “It was a pleasure to meet you Baekhyun, please take care of my son, I know he can be stubborn sometimes, pretending to be cold hearted and distant but he has a heart of gold and he means well.” Baekhyun bowed a full ninety degrees and answered, “Yes ma’am. I will take care of him as best I can.” The blush on his cheeks rose and Yixing couldn’t stop the pounding in his chest at hearing the caring and loving words. He knew that they were fake, an act to appease his mother, but he was enjoying the tenderness from the usually quiet and passive prostitute. 

Yixing’s mother nodded before turning to her son and taking his cheeks between her hands, “My Xingie, my lovely baby boy. Happy Birthday darling, you are the light of my life and my greatest achievement, I hope you have another glorious year on this Earth that is filled with love and joy. Momma loves you.” She leaned in and placed a long and loving kiss to his cheek before turning once more and exiting the apartment. Yixing couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, he felt so beloved in that moment and the feeling was nice, scary but enjoyable. Unable to contain his feelings he turned to the prostitute who was still blushing a deep red and cupped his face with his hands before kissing the air out of his lungs. They made out for what felt like a lifetime until eventually they moved to the bedroom where they tenderly reconnected, mind, body and soul. 

Yixing couldn’t shake the questions about Baekhyun’s past that plagued his mind. He cared for the younger, that much he would admit to himself, and needed to know the truth. He needed reassurance that Baekhyun was ok and not mistreated, that he could send him back and not feel the need to worry about him. Although, the mere thought of sending Baekhyun back to the club had his stomach curling, he was not ready to admit that he didn’t want to let the prostitute go. "Baekhyun-ah," he said grabbing the attention of the younger who was quietly enjoying the sound of his clients heartbeat from where his head was rested on Yixing’s chest. "Yes Sir?" he responded in eagerness, awaiting further instruction. "Tell me about yourself. How did you get into...this life?" Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock and he shifted away from the others chest and instead looked into his eyes "Why....do you want to know that?" He began to fiddle with his fingers, regressing back to the timid boy he was when he had first made Yixing's acquaintance. "I'm just curious. If you don't mind, I would really like to hear it. Consider it another birthday present," he tried to smile and put the younger's mind at ease but Baekhyun looked beyond uncomfortable. 

It had been a few minutes of complete silence and Yixing was about to drop the subject and suggest that they go out for dinner when Baekhyun finally spoke, "I was 15 w-w-when they took me. Ummm my parents had died a couple of years before that and I was living on the streets because I didn't want to go into foster care. Then Chanyeol found me and took me in." He took a deep breath and continued "But for the first year I only had to watch and study how to be good and pleasure our customers. I only started....working when I was nearly 17. It was nice to have a roof over my head," he smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. Yixing could see the pain behind those brown orbs, no matter how much the younger tried to conceal it. "You don't have any family that could have taken you in?" Yixing asked, trying his best to be sensitive to the others situation. Baekhyun nodded slowly and sighed out "I have a Grandma who lives in the countryside but I didn't want to trouble her. I took care of myself even when my parents were alive since they were always working, so I thought that I would be ok on my own. I guess I was wrong. But I can’t complain because….if that hadn't happened then I...would never have met you." He looked up at Yixing after making his bold confession hoping to see a warm smile on the CEO's face. Instead he was met with a look of shock and fear. The words Baekhyun had sung, he meant them, he had really fallen in love with Yixing. Ignoring the heartfelt confession, Yixing coughed loudly before saying “I'm...sorry for making you recall all of these harsh memories. Sleep now. You don’t have to think about that anymore." Baekhyun watched as the elder turned around and pulled the blanket over himself. "Yes, Sir," he whispered quietly as a single tear fell onto his porcelain cheek. Baekhyun lay his head down on the neighbouring pillow and stared at Yixing’s cold back that had turned away from him. He wanted desperately to reach out and feel the other, to have him wrap his arms around Baekhyun and make him feel safe, wanted, but that was never going to happen, after all he was only a prostitute. With a heavy heart, he turned around as well, allowing the pillow beneath him to soak up his sadness.

Yixing woke up the following morning feeling cold, completely chilled to the bone despite still being fully draped by the blanket and no real change in the ambient temperature of the room. He noticed that it was because unlike every other day since Baekhyun arrived, the prostitute was not clinging to his back or his chest and there were no legs splayed over him. Baekhyun was neatly tucked on his side of the bed still asleep. Yixing knew that his reaction to Baekhyun’s confession had triggered this reaction and he wanted to apologise, to pacify and appease the younger but at the same time, this was for the best. They only had two more days left together after which their arrangement would come to an end. Yixing was not looking for love, this was simply an exercise in satisfying his appetite for pretty, young men. But as he took note of the distance between their bodies, he couldn’t help the feeling of emptiness growing in the pit of his stomach. 

Before he did something stupid like pulling Baekhyun towards himself and apologising, Yixing raised himself from the bed and began his morning ritual. The remainder of the two days they had together was spent fucking in every corner of the apartment, his office at work and his car. It was immensely satisfying and Yixing wanted to make sure that he got his fill of the prostitute before he had to return him. However, something was missing. Baekhyun was distant whenever they were together, more pliant, letting his client do as he pleased with his body. The boy was void of all emotion and barely reacted when Yixing attempted to satisfy his body. The CEO wanted to ask about the cause for the change in demeanour but he already knew the answer and didn’t want to rock the boat that was barely managing to stay afloat. He simply kissed, sucked and thrusted harder, wanting to break the younger, but nothing seemed to work. Before they knew it, Saturday evening had arrived. Yixing had fucked him one final time in the shower before Baekhyun changed back into the clothes that he was wearing when he first arrived, refusing Yixing’s offer of keeping the clothes that he had purchased for him. They waited in complete silence until the sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the penthouse. 

Yixing reluctantly dragged his feet to the door and answered it, a very familiar voice bellowed through the large space, “Good evening CEO Zhang. I’m here to collect my property. I hope everything was to your liking, Sir.” Yixing nodded and said “Yes, it was more than satisfactory. Let me go and get Baekhyun now.” He turned back around to go and retrieve the younger. When he turned, the younger was already waiting behind him, like he was eager to go. “Oh Baekhyun! Uhhh Chanyeol is here for you,” Yixing said, a fake smile plastered on his face. Baekhyun nodded before wordlessly putting his shoes on and exiting the apartment, tentatively moving towards his pimp. “Isn’t there something you want to say to CEO Zhang, Baekhyun-ah?” the vicious snake asked condescendingly. The prostitute nodded, putting on a matching fake smile before bowing formally, “Thank you for everything, Sir. I appreciate the time we spent together and I hope that my body satisfied you. Please take care of yourself.” Yixing wanted to stop it, all of it. He wanted Baekhyun to stay, to kiss him, to cuddle, to protect him and to never let him go but as the elevator pinged, Yixing knew that it was an impossible dream. In a matter of seconds they entered the elevator and Baekhyun was gone from his life forever. Yixing closed the door to his apartment and rested his back against it. He slid to the floor as the cold air of the apartment settled on his skin filling him with sadness and longing. 

The following few days were spent trying to move on and forget Baekhyun. He went to work on Monday, to get his routine back to normal. Despite his best efforts, there was little chance of him forgetting his petite bed companion when every member of his staff would approach him and ask where his adorable intern had gone. Thoughts of Baekhyun consumed him, making it impossible to concentrate on anything, he didn’t even feel like eating or drinking. It had only been two days, how could he have been missing the younger so much? He sat in his office taking in deep breaths hoping that the scent of the prostitute still lingered in the air but there were no remnants of his presence left behind. The pit in Yixing’s stomach only grew in longing for the younger smiling face. He stared at the desk in front of him, at the mountain’s of papers that needed his attention but he couldn’t bring himself to even look at them, unable to even process the words on the page. 

As he looked up, a small marking on the corner of his name placard caught his attention. He lifted it up, running his fingers on the top left hand corner of the heavy object and felt the tiny indentations that formed in the glass. His breath hitched as memories of a horny Baekhyun, biting hard on the piece of glass to suppress his moans flashed through his mind. The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as the pads of his fingers lightly touched the markings in the glass. Baekhyun’s teeth were tiny but they matched perfectly with his small mouth and thin lips. Yixing loved watching the way his mouth would form a perfect rectangle whenever he laughed. It was so unique to the younger and it always had Yixing swooning. Everything about Baekhyun was perfect, from his lips to his soft, pale skin, his smooth neck lacking a visible Adam’s apple, his curvaceous hips and thin thighs. The mere thought of the prostitute’s body was enough to reduce the CEO to a horny teenager. 

With a frustrated sigh, Yixing opened the zipper on his suit pants, lowering it enough to release his member. He began stroking himself, hoping to release the tension that had been progressively building in his body since Baekhyun’s departure. He closed his eyes hoping to reach his climax quickly and blindly reached into his desk drawer to pull out the peach favoured lube, the only item he had left of the prostitutes. As he uncapped the tube, he sniffed in deeply and images of the younger falling apart in his arms flashed through his mind. He stroked himself at a faster pace, each image providing the perfect stimulation as he approached his climax. He tightened the grip on his member and moaned lowly in excitement. Suddenly the erotic images were replaced by those of a crying Baekhyun leaving him after being rejected. He felt his arousal die down as the images flooded his mind along with those of a very malnourished and poorly dressed boy when he first arrived. His hands progressively came to a halt as he finally admitted to himself, “He is not going to be okay there. They aren’t going to treat him well.” 

Before even retuning his cock into his pants, he pulled out his phone from his front pocket and dialled a familiar number. “Chanyeol, bring him back. I want him back, now,” he panted, still out of breath from earlier. “Uhh CEO Zhang. I’m afraid that’s not possible, Sir. Baekhyun is out with another client at the moment and won’t be back for a couple of weeks,” Chanyeol replied in fake disappointment. “WHAT? You already sold him to someone else?” Yixing asked incredulously, cringing at his own words. He had been sold, like he was an object to be passed around between different men, for their pleasure. Yixing had never been so disgusted by his predilections as much as he was in that moment. "What have I been doing all of these years to these boys?" he thought, feeling the bile rise in his throat. “Yes, I’m afraid he is with another client. But I’m sure we can have another boy sent out to you in no time. Would you like me to arrange that?” Chanyeol replied in an attempt to appease his highest paying customer. “NO! I want Baekhyun. Bring him to me. You have an hour,” he commanded, in no mood to entertain the pimp. “I’m afraid that’s impossible. The current client is paying three times what you paid for him. I can’t simply interrupt his time. I can reserve him for you when he returns though,” Chanyeol tried. However, the words only added to Yixing’s frustration and he hung up. 

In a fit of rage, Yixing pushed the papers that occupied his desk onto the floor. His eyes frantically travelled around the room trying to find a solution for his dilemma. He needed Baekhyun, needed to keep him safe and he needed to do it now. He pressed a button on his office phone before talking into the speaker, “Kyungsoo, I need you in my office now!” Within seconds his small secretary knocked on the door before sheepishly entering the room and approaching the desk. Seeing the mess on the floor and Yixing standing hunched over his desk, the secretary asked, “Is everything okay Sir? Can I help you with something?” Yixing clenched his fists tightly against the rough oak surface of the desk as he raised his head to make eye contact with his very nervous secretary, “Kyungsoo-yah, I want you to find Byun Baekhyun by whatever means necessary. You have to find him. I don’t care how much it costs. He works at club kokobop as a male escort. Spare no expense, just find him.” A look of horror spread across Kyungsoo’s face as he inquired, “A m-male escort? Sir, I thought he was your intern. Does that mean…in here…when you locked the door…you were…in here?” Kyungsoo’s complexion grew more ghost-like as the true nature of Yixing’s relationship with his “intern” sank in. “Soo, I know it’s bad and I did a bad thing but I need him. I….love him,” Yixing’s breath hitched and his shoulders slackened as a feeling of relief washed over him. He finally admitted it and the world hadn’t fallen apart, it was fine, in fact it was better than fine, it was wonderful because he was in love with Byun Baekhyun. “I mean it Kyungsoo. I felt more in the one week I spent with him than I have ever felt in my entire life being trapped in this place. I know the circumstances aren’t the same but I see the way you look at Jongin like he is your whole world, that’s how I feel for Baekhyun. Please help me.” Kyungsoo nodded in understanding, a small blush dusting his cheeks at the mention of his relationship with his co-worker. “I will help you Sir. Let me talk to the private investigator we used last time.” With that said, his trustworthy secretary turned around and exited the office. Yixing slouched into his chair sighing deeply, now all he had to do was wait. 

The sky outside had darkened, a few streaks of lights still shined through the large windows as Yixing remained cemented in his seat, waiting patiently for his secretary to return with a location. Jongin had come in a few times to check on the boss and bring him coffee. The look of sympathy and concern on the tanned beauties face showcasing that there were no secrets between the couple. It had been hours and no news had come through and as every second passed Yixing couldn’t stop imagining all the sick things that men could be doing to his helpless lover. The lyrics of the song Baekhyun had written for him rang in his ears making it impossible for him to focus on anything:

Because you’re my everything in life, for life  
Even if I’m born again  
I can’t be with anyone but you

If only he had realised sooner how important Baekhyun was, none of this would have happened. Wallowing in despair, he barely heard the door to his office clicking open until Kyungsoo’s voice, smoother than silk, broke him from his reverie, “Sir, we found him. Here’s the address.” He slid the paper with the information towards his boss but before Yixing could grab hold of it Kyungsoo pulled it back. He sharply looked up at his secretary, daggers in his eyes, when they were interrupted by a deep voice, “CEO Zhang, we want to help but…it’s not that simple. Baekhyun-shi is currently…entertaining…the CEO of Wu Enterprises. You cannot simply waltz in and take him by force. Wu Enterprises are our main business partners in China, we can’t jeopardise that relationship.” Yixing gritted his teeth, he ran his fingers through his short black hair, pulling it lightly in frustration. “What do I do then? I can’t just sit here and do nothing,” he said exasperatedly. “Sir, Jongin and I have been thinking about it for the past few hours and we can’t come up with a solution. You will just have to wait it out and then try to…buy him after he returns to club kokobop,” Kyungsoo said as gently as he could. “I can’t do that. I can’t leave it. Jongin-ah, how would you feel if Kyungsoo was held by someone else? Touching him in all of the places that you have touched, loving him the way that you have? Or even worse hurting him and making him do things he doesn’t want to?” Jongin sighed before taking his boyfriends hand, “I would do anything to get him back. I wouldn’t stand for anyone touching him.” Yixing nodded, needing to hear that he wasn’t being crazy, “Then you know what I’m going to do.” He reached out his hand and Kyungsoo reluctantly handed him the piece of paper with the information regarding the whereabouts of his beloved. He examined it thoroughly before grabbing his coat and running out of the office. Kyungsoo sighed loudly and Jongin instinctively leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his lover. “It’ll be okay. He loves him, like I love you. There was never going to be anything we could do to stop him.” Kyungsoo nodded, leaning into his boyfriend’s chest, “I hope it works out for them.” They stood there in each other’s embrace silently praying for their boss as well as the future of their company. 

Yixing sped down the dark streets of Seoul, weaving between the cars recklessly. He was nervous about the state he was going to find his beloved in but images of a smiling Baekhyun in his arms fuelled him to drive faster. He entered the lobby of the luxury apartment block and hurriedly walked to the reception desk with a look od determination on his face. Slightly out of breath he asked, “I’m here to see CEO Kris Wu. Please let me up.” The receptionist looked blankly at the frantic intruder, “Uhh Sir, I’m sorry but we can’t just let anyone up. We will call CEO Wu and ask first.” Yixing ran his fingers through his hair before answering, “Of course. Tell him it’s the CEO of Zhang Enterprise.” The receptionist shrunk in her seat, shocked that the mad man in front of her was actually the CEO of the most well-known company in Korea. She rang up and after a few minutes of hushed conversation she turned back to Yixing. She flashed him a relieved smile before saying, “CEO Wu said to please go up and see him. Apologies for the wait, Sir. The apartment you are looking for is on the top floor.” She bowed and buzzed Yixing through. He stepped into the elevator and pressed for the floor he needed. He looked in the large floor length mirror that covered the back wall of the carriage. He was a complete mess and he didn’t want Baekhyun to see him that way so he ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to straighten out his clothes. When he heard the elevator ping, he turned around and exited. He walked to the door of the apartment and rang the bell a few times. 

The door opened and a comfortably dressed, tall, blonde man stood before him with a beaming smile on his face. “CEO Zhang, it is great to see you again. Please come in,” Kris moved aside and gestured for Yixing to enter the apartment. Yixing smiled civilly before walking in ahead of the other, “Apologies for coming to your private residence so abruptly. But I need your help with something…” He stopped talking, completely unable to articulate what he needed. Sensing the internal struggle going on in the younger CEO’s mind, Kris attempted to ease his mind, “How about we sit down first and talk this through? How I can help you?” Yixing shook his head violently, “No, I can’t sit. B-b-baekhyun. I’m here for Baekhyun. I heard he was here and I need him. I will reimburse you…whatever you want. Just please, Baekhyun, give him back to me. I can’t…without him anymore, I can’t.” Yixing felt so small, begging the other so pathetically. But this was nothing compared to how Baekhyun must have felt after being rejected. Yixing could tolerate this embarrassment to regain his love, he was willing to beg, whatever it would take to fill the pit in his stomach. He moved closer to the taller man and bowed fully as he confessed, “I love him. Please I will give you whatever you want, just please give him back to me.” At that moment Kris looked up and saw the scantily dressed blonde boy staring at them through the crack in the door, tears pooling in his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. 

Kris smiled as the situation before him became clear, “So you’re the one Baekhyun was talking about. The one he cried about.” Yixing flinched slightly. Kris looked straight in Baekhyun’s eyes before continuing, “You know he said that he couldn’t sleep with me because he already has someone in his heart. He said that I could beat him and return him, but he could never be with anyone else…but you.” The tears that Baekhyun was holding back fell involuntarily from his eyes, staining his cheeks and wetting his sleeve as he did his best to soak them up. Yixing slowly raised his head, a look of relief and sadness on his sharp features, “I messed up. I really fucked this whole thing up but please I’m begging you, let me see him. Let me have him back.” Kris sighed before nodding his head in the direction of the doorway where the boy in question stood watching them. Yixing followed the other CEO’s line of sight and saw a crying Baekhyun trying to suppress whimpers. 

Yixing stared intensely, looking for signs of injury. When he was satisfied that the boy was unharmed, he slowly approached him, “Baekhyun-ah, I’m so sorry. I should never have let you go. I love you too…for life, please come back to me.” Baekhyun exposed legs trembled violently as heart wrenching sobs escaped his thin lips and the tears fell freely from his eyes. The sight was heartbreaking and Yixing couldn’t help feeling guiltier. Falling to his knees, he begged, “I understand if you don’t want me anymore, Baekhyun-ah. But please…come with me, please let me help you.” There was silence for a minute before Baekhyun hesitantly moved towards him and when they were just a few feet apart, the blonde boy ran to him and hugged him tightly around his neck, nearly tackling Yixing to the ground. The sobs became louder and Yixing rushed to hug him back just as tightly. He rubbed a soothing hand down his back and leaned his head into the prostitute’s neck, inhaling his heavenly scent. Between sobs, Baekhyun whispered into his ear, “For life,” before hugging him tighter. Yixing smiled as tears filled his eyes, he ran his fingers through the younger’s blonde locks as he laughed out in relief, “For life.” 

A cough from behind them pulled them out of their impromptu cuddling session. Yixing released Baekhyun and looked up to see Kris. The lovers clambered to their feet, straightening out their clothes. Yixing cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears before saying, “CEO Wu, thank you for respecting my Baekhyun’s will and not taking advantage of him. I can’t say that I would have done the same in your situation. You will forever have my respect. I am going to take Baekhyun with me now. Thank you for taking care of him in my stead.” Yixing bowed once again, pulling Baekhyun to stand closer to him. “It won’t be so simple, CEO Zhang. Chanyeol is not going to let him go so easily. I’m not sure you will ever be able to free Baekhyun from his contract.” Yixing tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s wrist, he had been so fixated on saving him from his latest client that he didn’t even consider how difficult it would be to free the prostitute from his slave contract. “Thank you for the advice. I will be careful. I have Baekhyun now, so I will do whatever it takes to save him.” He bowed once more before removing his jacket and wrapping it around Baekhyun’s waist to cover his exposed legs and pulled the oversized shirt he was wearing so it covered his shoulders properly. Then he whispered, “Let’s go,” into Baekhyun’s ear. When he received a nod in agreement, Yixing moved to the door but before turning the handle, he turned back to the other CEO and said, “Please give me a few hours before reporting this to Chanyeol. I need some time with Baekhyun first.” Kris nodded and smiled, “I wish you all the best Baekhyun-ah. CEO Zhang, I look forward to all of our future deals.” Yixing understood the hidden meaning behind those words and nodded before turning around and exiting the apartment. 

As soon as they entered the car Yixing kissed Baekhyun tenderly, he placed a stray lock of hair behind his ear and whispered, “Sleep now baby. I will sort this out. I promise.” Baekhyun nodded, resting his head on the headrest of his seat before saying “For life,” gripping hard on Yixing’s free arm and falling asleep. “For life,” Yixing replied as he drove through the night back to his apartment. He carried a sleeping Baekhyun up to the penthouse and laid him on the sofa, the younger looked so tired and Yixing didn’t want to wake him. He slid the door to the balcony open and stepped outside, closing it quietly so as not to disrupt the sleeping boy. 

He pulled out his phone and dialled Chanyeol’s number, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the crisp winter nights air. The ringing ceased and breathing could be heard from the other end of the line as Chanyeol’s sickeningly sweet voice filled his ear, “CEO Zhang, nice to hear from you twice in one night. Have you changed your mind? Do you want me to send a boy out to you? We have one who perfectly matches your specifications.” Yixing shuddered at his perverse preferences. He turned to look at Baekhyun sleeping soundly before replying, “I have already found someone who perfectly matches my specifications. I want Baekhyun and only him. I want to…buy him from you. Give him to me Chanyeol. I will be generous.” Chanyeol laughed nervously, “Sir, I’m sorry but Baekhyun is not for sale. He is my most sought after escort. I won’t let him go for any amount of money. He has at least 7 years of mileage left in him before he won’t be desirable anymore. While you are my most valued client, you wouldn’t be able to cover the amount I would make out of Baekhyun over the next few years. I hope you understand,” the pimp explained. “He is with me right now. I won’t return him,” Yixing threatened. He heard a sigh from the other end of the line, “You shouldn’t have done that CEO Zhang…I will be taking him back. If you resist, I will tell the press all about your predilections. I don’t want to do this because you are a valued customer but I will do so if you don’t return my property.” Yixing’s grip on the balcony railing tightened as he turned away from Baekhyun and whispered, “I will do whatever it takes to keep him. If you want a war then so be it.” He hung up the phone and paced the small space trying to find a solution but there was no way out of this. He would have to return his precious love to that monster. But he couldn’t, he would do anything to stop that.

Yixing unlocked his phone and dialled a number desperately, “Jongin-ah, sorry to wake you up but I need you and Kyungsoo.” “Sir, of course. What do you need us to do?” the groggy secretary responded. “Who is it, Jagi?” Yixing heard a confused and sleepy voice ask. He heard the two have a short conversation between themselves before they replied collectively, “You are on loudspeaker, Sir. How can we help?” Yixing smiled knowing that even if the rest of the world turned against him, his trustworthy secretaries would always be there to help. “Thank you. I have a plan and it’s suicide for me and the company so I need you to save both of us. How does that sound?” He heard sniggers and the sound of lips connecting before Kyungsoo’s deep voice filled his ears, “We like a challenge.” The conversation went on for an hour or so after which Yixing returned to the sleeping boy. He picked him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down gently and covering his tiny body. He lay down next to his lover and caressed his cheek before sleep overtook him too. 

Baekyun woke up the following morning to an empty bed. He turned around in search of his lover when he saw a note placed over a tray of food sitting on the nightstand. He lifted the note and read the words written in a familiar hand:

Sorry for not waking you up, pet, but I have something important to do. I will see you soon and then I will never leave. For life.  
Yours forever,  
Yixing

Baekhyun clutched the note tightly to his chest before grabbing the tray and digging in. He had barely eaten since leaving Yixing’s apartment a few days before and his appetite had come back at full force. 

Yixing paced around the small waiting room outside the large conference hall where hundreds of reporters were lying in wait. His hands hadn’t stopped shaking since he got there and he missed Baekhyun like hell. The presence of his small lover always soothed him but he didn’t want Baekhyun to find out what he was about to do, knowing that he would protest. He checked his phone once more to see if there were any new updates from the security detail that he had hired to stand outside his apartment to protect Baekhyun. A sigh of relief left his mouth when he saw nothing, knowing that no news was good news. On the previous night, he had been woken up after he heard a loud altercation between Chanyeol’s thugs, who had come for Baekhyun, and the former secret service agents that Kyungsoo had hired to deal with them. The thugs hadn’t returned after that encounter and Yixing was relieved but he kept the detail there just in case. He instructed them to tell him immediately if there was any trouble and to his relief, there hadn’t been another incident. 

“Sir, are you ready? Everyone is here. It’s time,” Jongin said with a small, nervous smile on his face as he peeked his head into the room. Yixing nodded and was then led him into the large room where all of the curious reporters and fellow board members, including his mother, were gathered to hear the emergency announcement from the CEO. The flashing cameras disorientated Yixing as he approached the podium on the centre of the stage. When he stood in front of the microphone, he flashed a small smile before looking down at his hands that were rested on the top of the podium. He took a deep breath and began, “Thank you all for coming. I apologise for calling this last minute meeting and disrupting you from your busy schedules but I have an important announcement to make. I have not been entirely honest with all of you.” Whispers suddenly erupted from the hall, everyone curious about what he could have done. He registered words like conspiracy and insider trading and smiled. "If only", he thought. 

“I have not been entirely honest with all of you regarding my personal life. As I’m sure you all already know, I’m gay. However, I have always had, what you might call, “a fetish” for younger men who are of consenting age but who look younger. For years I have been…hiring male escorts who fit that description to satisfy my…needs.” The hall erupted again, this time with reporters asking question, Kyungsoo stepped in to settle them, glaring intensely at those who didn’t abide by the no questions policy that they clearly stated before the press conference. Yixing looked at the front row and saw the look of horror on the board members face, the mortification evident in his mother’s eyes was bone chilling. Gulping loudly he continued, “I have been doing this for a few years now. But recently I hired an escort who changed everything. I have fallen for him and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him. Now, you may be wondering why I’m telling you this, the answer is simply because I have learned the error of my ways. But mostly I want to put a stop to this terrible practice and bring to justice myself and the people who sell these boys for profit. Club kokobop is where I hired all of my escorts. The boys are poorly treated by a tyrant named Park Chanyeol, who treats them like slaves. I will accept my punishment but I implore you all to help me bring this man to justice and save these souls. We need to stop this viscous practice and stop the victimisation of vulnerable individuals in the future. Thank you for your time. I’m going to turn myself into the police but I wanted to personally tell all of you because I owe you that courtesy. I apologise for disappointing you all. I hope you won’t shine a bad light on Zhang Enterprise because of my transgressions. That is all I can ask for.” Yixing stepped down from the podium and stood in front of it and bowed fully to all those in front of him as hundreds of cameras flashed and shocked faces stared at him. He turned around and walked out of the room with his secretaries trailing behind.

They drove to the police station in complete silence. When he entered no one seemed shocked to see him which meant that word had already spread quickly about his illegal activities. He was led into an interrogation room where he spent the next few hours telling the police all he knew about Park Chanyeol and the criminal activities that took place in club kokobop. His mother came busting into the station looking for her son, a look of worry plastered on her face. She searched frantically for Yixing and was granted permission to talk to him briefly. The usually elegant woman looked haggard, she approached her son and slapped him. “That was for all of those boys you hurt,” she then leant down and hugged him before whispering, “And this is for Baekhyun. I knew that boy was special to you but I didn’t know he was this special baby.” She moved to sit on the chair opposite from her son, doing her best to compose herself and look more professional, “We will need to have a long conversation about what led you to do this. But that is for another time. Now, I have talked to the other board members and they agree that this is not so severe that we can’t recover from it. We all agree that it’s not wise to have the most successful CEO the company has ever had to step down. I have also discussed this with our lawyer and he thinks that you can get off with some community service supporting the rehabilitation of these lost boys. You will silently accept their help and then you will go home to Baekhyun and spend the rest of your life making him happy. Do you understand?” Yixing looked up into his mother’s eyes, she had saved him when she didn’t have to, when he never expected her too, when he didn’t deserve it. He nodded slowly and she stood up calling the lawyer. 

It took a few hours but Yixing was eventually allowed to leave the police station. He had paid for bail and was told to return for the hearing in three weeks. The officers eased his mind by telling him that he is likely to have a reduced sentence for giving evidence against club kokobop. He was also informed that Chanyeol and his thugs had been arrested and the club had been seized. Many of the boys were taken into police custody and would also be asked to give evidence against their captor. 

A few hours later, Yixing entered the apartment after dismissing the guards from their duty and approached the bedroom where he heard the sweetest laughter. He entered to find his lover splayed out on the bed with junk food all around him and the home phone plastered to his ear. “Hahahaha. Yes Mrs Zhang, I mean Mother, I will make sure to remember that and come to see you soon. Thank you for being so nice to me. I promise to take care of your son, you have my word. Ok, bye~” He placed the phone back on the receiver and turned to find Yixing staring at him. His eyes widened as he looked at the mess he made and smiled shyly, “I was hungry…and your mom rang to w-w-welcome me to the family. She said that she really likes me and wants us to be together for a long time. I…want that too.” The confession was so pure and meaningful and Yixing moved towards the bed and cupped his young lovers face to place a tender kiss to his lips. “I want that too Baekhyun-ah. I love you. Now come with me. Get changed, we are heading out.” The boy stood up and got prepared without asking where they were going, knowing he would go to the ends of the Earth with Yixing. 

They hopped into the back of the car, Yixing had hired a chauffeur to drive them as he was too tired after the events from earlier. As soon as the car had started moving Baekhyun shifted to sit closer to Yixing and rested his head on his broad chest. He fell asleep instantly after confessing his love once more and Yixing smiled at the cuteness of the boy resting against him. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he gently reached in to grab it without disturbing the sleeping beauty. “Sir, looks like it all turned out in the end,” he heard the happy voices of his secretaries through the phone. He laughed, “Thanks to the both of you. I couldn’t have done it without you, remind me to give you both a raise when I get back.” Laughter was heard in response, “We will hold you to that CEO Zhang,” Jongin answered. “Yes, but first I have to take care of my most precious person. Jongin-ah, you should do the same. How about you stop twiddling with that ring in your pocket and actually ask Kyungsoo to marry you? That’s what I plan on doing.” He heard gasps from the end of the line and then silence followed. He smiled and quietly said, “I’ll give you both plenty of time for your honeymoon. For now, I’m going to spend my time with my precious baby. Don’t disturb me.” He hung up, silently wishing them both all of the happiness in the world.

When they arrived Yixing woke up the sleepy kitten in his arms, “Hey baby, we’re here.” Baekhyun stirred, a look of confusion on his face, “Where are we?” Yixing smiled and said, “Well, you said that your Grandma lived in the country and it sounded so nice that I wanted to come and see it for myself.” Baekhyun gasped and his mouth fell open, “I want you to be happy Baekhyun and I know that we will be happy together but I want you to be with your family for a while. I want you to be safe. You need to heal and being here will help you do that. So you will stay here and I will…court you properly,” Baekhyun gasped, tears filling his eyes as he shook his head violently. Yixing took his head in his hands, “I’m not leaving you baby, I will never leave you. I love you but I want you to have a life, a normal life and I will come and see you all the time, I promise, this is for the best. I have a lot to sort out in the next few weeks. I will set all of this straight and I will become someone that you can be proud to call yours.” He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun, it was slow and tender, a kiss to tell the younger that they had all the time in the world to love each other. “I love you Baekhyun-ah, for life.” The small boy smiled, “Yes, for life.” They stepped out of the car hand in hand and walked towards the bright future that awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I am so nervous. Baekxing is such a lovely and sexy ship! Thank you to the lovely prompter and to the moderators for making this fest. This fic was a struggle to write but I enjoyed the process. I hope it isn't too boring ^^


End file.
